Commoncold0
This article is about the Ostentian politician. For the Democratian politician, see Commoncold0 (Democratia). For the former forum administrator, see Commoncold0 (Admin). For someone completely different see Sidesoaps FX '''Commoncold0' is an Ostentian politician notable for his centre-right views. He has held a number of political offices, including Prime Minister of Oredia (2005-2007) and Speaker of the House of Commons (2007-2008). Biography Early Life Little is known about Commmoncold0's early life, but he is believed to have been born at some point, most likely early on in his childhood. Election to Aurora City Council After graduating from Aurora University with a 2:1 BA in History, Commoncold0 entered Oredian politics. He joined the newly formed Democrat Party and in 1992 was elected to Aurora City Council. After serving for several years as the Lead Councillor for Education, he was selected as his party's candidate for the seat of Aurora Forest Green. MP for Aurora Forest Green In 1997 Commoncold0 was elected as the MP for Aurora Forest Green, and subsequently took up his seat in the Oredian Parliament. He quickly rose through the party ranks, serving as the Minister for Constitutional Affairs, the Minister for the Railways and eventually being promoted to Secretary of State for Education, a post he held until the collapse of Toby Ankle's government in 2005. Prime Minister of Oredia In 2005, Toby Ankle, the Prime Minister of Oredia, was forced to resign following threats from the Royalist Party to withdraw from the coalition government after the Prime Minister admitted that he was sympathetic to calls to abolish the monarchy. In order to prevent the complete collapse of the coalition, Commoncold0 was appointed as a caretaker Prime Minister, expected to stay in office for just a few weeks. However, he quickly got the support of the general public, and his position was therefore made permenant. He remained in office until the abolition of the Oredian Parliament following the unification of Ostentia. Speaker of the House of Commons In 2007 Commoncold0 stood for election in the newly created seat of Auroa Plateau, and was subsequently elected to the House of Commons. Upon his election, he was appointed as the Speaker of the House of Commons, a position which he held for several parliamentary terms. While speaker, he was often praised for his hard-working nature, but was also criticised for percieved bias. In 2008 he was forced to resign after losing his seat in the May 2008 General Election. Leader of the Ostentian Democrat Party Only a few days after losing his seat, Commoncold0 was able to regain it in the Aurora Plateau By-Election, after the newly elected separatist MP was declared insane. Following his re-election, he became the leader of the Democrat group in the House of Commons. Since then, he has founded the national wing of the Oredian Democrat Party, the Ostentian Democrat Party and is currently serving as its leader, standing as a Prime Ministerial candidate in the 1st June 2008 General Election. He remains a member of the Oredian Democrat Party. The Liberal Alliance Shortly before the 2nd June 2008 General Election, the Ostentian Democrat Party formed an electoral alliance with the F&V=P Party, known as the Liberal Alliance. This coalition then went on to win the election, and Commoncold0 served in the 3rd Pokemaniac John Government in the positions of Finance Minister and Head of Cabinet. Towards the end of the alliance's second term however, an increase in ODP membership led Commoncold0 to make the decision to discontinue the Liberal Alliance so that the ODP could "stand on its own two feet". Prime Minister Following the dissolution of the Liberal Alliance, the Ostentian Democrat Party had been expected to come third in the August 2008 General Election. However, in what would prove to be one of the biggest political upsets in modern politics, Commoncold0 won the election and became Prime Minister. Political Views "An Evil Capitalist" - Boohistory. Commoncold0 is often depicted in the media as having extreme capitalist views. Both the Apeiron Argus and The Exilian Echo have reported upon his capitalism and its evilness, including a shocking incident in which he is alleged to have tried to throw Exilia into recession for a quick profit. Commoncold0 has, however, denied most of these allegations, instead describing himself as a liberal conservative. Boo Party representatives still claim that he is an evil capitalist. Category:Members of Parliament